


Company Tonight

by reverse_the_jellybaby



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverse_the_jellybaby/pseuds/reverse_the_jellybaby
Summary: [re-upload from Tumblr, circa 2013]Following the climax of Ghost Town (Big Finish SJS), Sarah and Josh finally decide to give into their desires for each other and have sex for the first time. Missing scene.I absolutely wrote this because the end of this audio drama felt very post-coital. It still does now, even 9 (!) years after I first heard it.
Relationships: Sarah Jane Smith/Josh Townsend
Kudos: 3





	Company Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there, internet! Seems that I've decided to post all of my old fanfictions now, no matter how embarrassing they are.
> 
> This one I feel like I do have to make a disclaimer on - I was like 18 when I wrote this, and it was very obvious that I had no realistic perception of what sex was like yet. This is still the original, unedited fanfiction from those long-ago days. If I could go back, I would change how disjointed my writing of female and male pleasure was. This was partly because I was Very Lesbian at the time, so didn't feel comfy writing it. Now I'm Very Bisexual...make of that what you will. 
> 
> I'm tempted to write more for this ship because I re-listened to the Big Finish SJS audios recently, and I would DEFINITELY rectify the imbalances that are in this story. 
> 
> P.S - does my reference to the "mad man in the box" scream "gee, wonder which era I wrote this in??"

“Very…very stupid, you…are…!” Josh exclaimed between his gasps for breath. Sarah laughed a shaky, incredulous laugh and they leaned their heads towards each other, to meet their lips in a short, sweet little kiss. They held each other close, clutching at clothing, in case they were to fly away. It was reassurance that they were here, right now. They were alive. They had both faced danger and come out the other side. Sarah hadn’t felt such adrenalin pumping through her veins since…well, her days cavorting about in time and space with her mad man in the box, never knowing who they’d run into next or what tribulations they might face. 

“I was serious about company for the night you know, SJ.” said Josh, breaking the silence and suggestively raising his eyebrow. Typical, she thought.  
“What?”  
“Come on. Let’s get out of here,”

With that, Sarah grudgingly let Josh lead her carefully through the broken glass of the scene. Taking each other’s hands, they escaped into the night. It was over.

****  
Back at Yolande’s mansion, Sarah brushed off the broken glass and cleaned herself of today’s disaster in front of the mirror. A figure appeared in the corner of her eye, and she yelped in fright.  
“It’s only me!” Josh said defensively, holding his arms up in the air, as if to surrender.  
“Bloody hell, Josh!” She exclaimed, swatting the air where she presumed his body was.

Still clutching at her chest, he sauntered towards her, gradually getting closer, closer and closer still. He wrapped his hands around her tiny frame and brought her closer to him, so they were, as the phrase goes, joined at the hip.

“You’ve got nothing to be afraid of anymore,” he murmured tenderly, stroking the side of her face.

Sarah was taken aback at the sincerity of his words, nestling into the nape of his neck, planting sweet, playful kisses. Josh lifted her chin and brought her lips to his. Slowly and cautiously at first; hesitant. But as the kisses became deeper and more intense, they became more confident. Closer and closer they got; their breathing quickened and hearts beat as one. The fire that had ignited itself deep inside of them began to make its presence well known as his kisses made their way down her neck and then back again. Eyes closed, lips parted, neck arching back; there was nothing else in the world. She instinctually felt her way down his body to give his arse a firm squeeze. He jumped, and she chuckled quietly, pulling him by his shirt back to her and picked up where they left off. He broke off, bent down, obviously trying to lift her from the bum onto the bed when she broke away.

“What? What is it?” he asked, alarmed.

“I don’t think so.” she shot at him, hands on her hips.

“Well, not to be rude, but you seemed pretty into it before,” he retorted with a sly wink. She rolled her eyes at him.

“You’ve had your moment of sweeping me off my feet, mister. On the bed. Now.” She demanded, with a click of her finger in the right direction and just a tug of a smirk emerging on her face, but she wouldn’t swear to it.

Josh was quick to obey, half stunned and half amused at the direction this was going, feeling his way across to the bed with his hands, but not once taking her eyes off her, and a likewise smirk on his face. Sarah pounced on the man, like a predator cornering its prey as their lips met in frenzied kisses again, and again. They grappled and snickered like school children, murmuring “ooh” back and forth until a searing kiss silenced the laughter of them both. A small moan escaped Sarah’s lips as he did something marvellous with his tongue, the fire pounding on between her legs. She reached for his shirt, yanking it off and carelessly tossing it across the room, snorting as it landed on the nightshade. Her blouse slid off her shoulders before she’d realised that he’d undone it and picked up the kiss again, running hands up and down their bodies, dissatisfied with how close they already were. 

Sarah adjusted herself, pinned the man down onto the bed, straddled his waist and worked the kisses down, and down, and down. While this was all very nice, Josh opened his mouth to say, “Ah…SJ?”

She ignored him and continued.

“Sarah, slow down! It’s not a bloody caucus race!” He sputtered.

That got her attention. Her eyes met his, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Why? Isn’t this what you want?”

“Well…I don’t know, I mean…”

“Well what’s the problem them?” She snapped, scrambled off his lap and crossed her arms.

“I just thought it would be, you know…different.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I…”

He hadn’t had a chance to explain before she’d hurtled off the bed, fire in her eyes. She began to hastily feel her way around the darkness, searching for her blouse. Defenceless, Josh contemplated what to say to the older woman as she fumbled around blindly for her discarded blouse, muttering to herself angrily, “…should’ve known this was a bad idea in the first place…”

“Sod it,” he mumbled as he turned back to her, “Sarah, come back to bed, oh mighty warrior of creepy ghosts and saviour of the universe.“

She giggled, knowing she couldn’t resist him for very much longer, and tossed the blouse back on the ground. With an exasperated huff that blew her riotous curls out of her face, she turned back to him with a look of mock defeat and shuffled back to bed.

"First of all, that wasn’t a ghost,” she corrected as she slumped back onto the bed, “that was a transmission from that rackety old radio receiver. And secondly…"

A quick kiss later and she had completely lost her train of thought, a rare occurrence for the investigative journalist who could proudly boast flawless concentration skills.

“Look, I just want it to be…y’know…special. Don’t worry your pretty little face, yeah?”

“Oh, alright,” she said, surrendering herself to him, “You win…”

“Always do!” He gave her a quick beaming grin.

He pinched her chin affectionately between his thumb and forefinger, and she smiled back at him, teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

With all the care and precision of a sculptor creating the magnum opus of a distinguished career, he lay her out on the bed, tugging at the soft material of her pencil skirt, pulling the zip at her side downwards and then off, nowhere to be seen. Rolling her stockings down and assuming permission with his eyes, he planted soft, lingering kisses down her inside thigh, revelling in the soft whimpers from up above. Stopping deliciously close to where the older woman was aching to be touched, he nipped at her thigh and sucked at it hungrily, causing her to gasp and shudder underneath him, her body arching back in the hope that it would return.

But he had turned his attention away from the fresh love bite he had left. Satisfied with his work, he ran his fingers up her body with the slightest touch with the tips of his fingers, leaving only goose bumps in his wake. Removing her bra with quick accuracy, he circled her nipples slowly and deliberately with his fingers and leaving a soft kiss in the valley between her breasts.

Giggling at the intense intimacy of the moment, she knelt up on her knees, stroking the side of his face as he caught her thumb in between her lips, letting his tongue dart out to envelope her finger in his mouth, leaning down to kiss her. This time, she did not break off; there was no doubt of their intentions. Pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck, she took a detour to weave an intricate ghost of a pattern down the younger man’s bare torso as she reached for his belt buckle, unfastening his jeans at lightning speed and pulling them down.

Pressing her down against the bed with a loud exhale as she fell back, the older woman hitched her leg around his waist, pulling him closer so they could see eye to eye, he slid his tongue across the crease of her open mouth and closed the gap. She pulled him closer still with her hand interlocked in his hair in fists, all hot breath and frenzied kisses exchanged between the two.

She ran the tips of her fingers down his back and gave him a light, playful slap on the arse, reluctantly putting her tongue back in her mouth briefly.

“Oi,” she muttered breathlessly, sliding her finger between the elastic waist band of his boxers and snapping it back again, “These. They need to come off.”

A beam of approval spread across her face as he obeyed, setting himself free.

The younger man resumed where he left off, trailing kisses down her body, removing her knickers and sliding them down her legs. With nothing in his way, he was free to at last satisfy her wishes.

Slowly circling her with his tongue, she began to writhe and pant beneath him. Encouraged, he continued and she cried out louder and louder as the pleasure became more intense. He felt her hands clasp around his head, trembling and writhing and gyrating her hips as he repeated his motion faster and faster. He soon found the perfect way to tease, to make her yearn for more, and just as she was teetering at the edge, he broke off, for her cries of pleasure were enough for him to be ready himself.

“Don’t you dare stop now, young man!” she ground out through gritted teeth, as he threw his body over hers to reach into his wallet, as after all, all devastatingly handsome men like him need to be responsible in situations such as these! Craning her head and squinting her eyes, her expression softened as she saw his motive. Filling in the void between the two, he returned to face his older lover.

Knotting trembling fingers through his hair, she brought his lips to hers in such passion that it was impossible to know each other’s edges. He palmed the sides of her face to devour her, to commit this image to memory. He would carry this image until the end.  
“Look at you", he murmured, stroking her face tenderly, “you’re so bloody gorgeous, you know that?”  
She had to look away; it was too much to bear.

It was as if it was the first time all over again for Sarah. Nerves. Why was she nervous? She wanted to avert her eyes, avoid the intimacy of this moment. She had adapted to solitude over the years; such intimacy was an alien concept. She had detached herself from the rest of the world, become a shadow. She was anonymous; a fugitive, so to speak. Constantly looking over her shoulders at something that isn’t there, her colleagues would say.

Of course, there had been other men in the past, but it was this man. This man. The way he looked at her, as if he wanted to swallow her whole, like she was his entire world. She wanted to dissolve in his embrace, become an entity rather than two separate beings. There was only them. Sarah. Josh. But, was she ready to relinquish her trust to another person? Was she willing to take that risk, after all this time?

She knew her answer. She looked him right in the eyes, as if to say, ‘yes. I want this.’ And with that mischievous grin she bloody loved him for, he obliged. And the surge of pleasure was so overwhelming that she let out an embarrassingly loud gasp, but for once, this did not faze her.

His thrusts were slow and calculated at first, oh-so deliciously close to what she wanted, but not quite and she groaned in frustration. She grabbed his face and kissed him, hard, revelling in the change of angle it brought. They were whipped up into a stupor - their whole lives depended on every thrust, every cry; every guttural moan and broken sigh. There was only pleasure. Nothing else mattered. The world had ceased to exist.

Breaking apart for want - no, need of oxygen, she could feel his quick puffs of breath against her neck as he leant down to suck at his chosen space. Her broken cries resonated in her throat, digging her nails into his shoulders as his own gasp mingled with hers and they were in time now, perfectly synchronised - delicious friction harmonised with their sighs and moans.

They were close now - they could feel it within every fibre of their beings. They could feel it in the quiver of their bodies as they moved in time, faster. Faster. Faster!  
It filled them from head to toe; in their fingertips, in the sounds erupting from their mouths, in their erratic breath, in every damn thrust.

And it was all too much. They could contain it no longer, and with that, Sarah’s sharp, happy cries of ecstasy resonated and danced off the walls of the bedroom as she fell apart in his arms, he following suit to join the ruckus - softly crying as he wiped the tears away with a brush of his thumbs, kissing her once more. He simply held her as he always did, nestled her into his chest as he would a small child, and she simply closed her eyes, letting her worries float away into the dark of the night, out the window, into the abyss.

At last, she was at peace.


End file.
